1. Field of the Invention
The method and apparatus of this invention pertains to the use and the structure of an ice sensor for an ice making refrigeration machine, an ice sensor bracket, and an ice making machine having an improved ice sensor for the refrigeration control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice bank dispensing systems are frequently used in the cooling and dispensing of carbonated water, soft drinks, and beer. The operation of such systems are well established and documented in such patents as R. C. Iwans' U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,179, W. J. Black's U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,609, and A. E. Parker et al's U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,733. Parker et al disclose in ice bank control which utilizes two sensing electrodes (38 and 42) and a common element (40). These electrodes require stable positioning. The sensing devices in the above cited patents rely on a mounting at the tank wall with the sensor(s) protruding into the ice bank reservoir. Clearly, the adjustment of such a prior art arrangement is at a minimum complex and inherently expensive due to the need to maintain secure attachment to the exterior wall, and in some instances, water tight attachment.
An adjustable ice sensor for an ice cube making machine is disclosed in C. J. Schulze-Berge et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,441. This sensor includes a mechanical hinge and pivot and an adjusting screw, and has several parts and is usable only for specific and limited applications.